finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatching-Tide
Hatching-tide is an annual event on Final Fantasy XIV themed after Easter, counterpart of the Egg Hunt event from Final Fantasy XI. The players can obtain different rewards based on the festivity's theme. It is a recent festivity, created by Jihli Aliapoh after she claimed to have seen the Twelve in dreams on beautifully bedecked eggs with the intention to return. Just like the other annual events, the three city-states of Eorzea and the residential districts (Shirogane included) are decorated for the event. Relevant characters through the event's editions are the Jihli Aliapoh, and Riggy. Profile Editions and rewards 2011 Finally, it's the event we've all been waiting for... Hatching-tide! This time, however, it's not about hiding eggs as much as it is about stealing them! This event is filled to the brim with dark, foreboding lore about the ancient Archons and their inevitable return. * Time: 15 April, 2011 - 9 May, 2011 * Rewards: ** Gear: Brilliant Egg Cap, Chocobo Egg Cap, Midnight Egg Cap, Pristine Egg Cap, Vibrant Egg Cap 2012 Hatching-tide is here again! And, once again, there are egg-nappers among us. You will be tasked to help locate the missing eggs in order to receive your just rewards! * Time: 28 March, 2012 - 10 April, 2012 * Rewards: ** Gear: Brilliant Egg Ring, Chocobo Egg Ring, Midnight Egg Ring, Pristine Egg Ring, Vibrant Egg Ring * Achievements: "Eggsceptional Hunting", "Eggstraordinary Hunting", "Eggsemplary Hunting", "Eggstreme Hunting (Legacy)", "Eggstravagant Hunting", "Seven Short of a Dozen" ** Title: Dreamseeker (M/F) 2014 Adventurers Scramble for Eggs The Calamity has forever altered the realm, but the traditions which unite her peoples remain strong in the face of adversity. As we welcome the gentle breezes and sun-kissed days of spring, so too do we welcome one such tradition come to enliven our spirits: Hatching-tide. Though preparations for the festivities are well underway, an unusual abundance of eggs suggest there is more to this affair than meets the eye. Ever eager to sate the curiosity of his readers, Oliver Goodfellow has wasted no time in investigating this surplus, and its implications for this year's celebration. * Time: 9 April, 2014 - 22 April, 2014 * Rewards: ** Gear: Brilliant Egg Cap, Chocobo Egg Cap, Midnight Egg Cap, Pristine Egg Cap, Vibrant Egg Cap, Brilliant Egg Ring, Chocobo Egg Ring, Midnight Egg Ring, Pristine Egg Ring, Vibrant Egg Ring ** Chocobo: Egg Harnest * Achievement: "Eggstreme Hunting" * Official 2014 website 2015 Expect the Uneggspected! The realm is alive with the vibrance of spring, made vivid with rolling green hills and crystal blue skies. Winter's frigid embrace seems a distant memory, soon forgotten as we welcome springtime's most joyous celebration: Hatching-tide. Jihli Aliapoh, founder of the festival, has been blessed with yet another premonition, and has worked tirelessly to see her dream made manifest. Festival preparations are nearly complete, save for the revelry of adventurers seen in her vision. Those who yearn for the gaiety of spring need search no longer. Pray seek out this Gridanian merrymaker, and experience the magic that is Hatching-tide! * Time: 2 April, 2015 - 15 April, 2015 * Rewards: ** Gear: Brilliant Egg Earrings, Egg Earrings, Midnight Egg Earrings, Vibrant Egg Earrings ** Furnishing: Egg Floor Lamp * Achievement: "Eggspialidocious" ** Title: Half-boiled Hero (M) / Half-boiled Heroine (F) * Official 2015 website 2016 An Eggstraordinary Treasure Hunt Spring: that wonderful season of renewal and rebirth. A time when buds blossom into flowers and dreams blossom into reality. What then will become of the realm's biggest dreamer─Jihli Aliapoh of Gridania─as she prepares for the spring festival of Hatching-tide? Blessed with a vision from the Twelve Archons, she now seeks adventurers from all corners of the realm who would take part in the festivities, and rejoice in the return of these legendary heroes. * Time: 15 March, 2016 - 28 March, 2016 * Rewards: ** Gear: Spriggan Cap ** Minion: Dust Bunny ** Chocobo: Egg Hunter Barding ** Furnishing: Archon Egg Tower ** Orchestrion Rolls: Pa-Paya * Achievement: "Even Eggs Fall from Trees" * Official 2016 website 2017 A Celebration of Fright and Eggcitement Though winter's chill would still cling to the lands of Eorzea, the sun-kissed days and gentle breezes of spring are on the horizon. This return to warmth and bloom also marks the coming of this season's most beloved tradition─Hatching-tide. Festival preparations are well underway, and Jihli Aliapoh, blessed with a vision from the Twelve Archons, is hopeful her dreams will soon be made reality. Adventurers who would partake in the eggs and excitement of this joyous celebration need only travel to Gridania, and seek out this mirthful merrymaker. * Time: 4 April, 2017 - 17 April, 2017 * Rewards: ** Mount: Eggshilaration System ** Furnishing: Eggstravagant Interior Wall * Achievement: "Kindred Surprise" * Official 2017 website 2018 Track down the stolen eggs! The season for Hatching-tide is upon us once more! Crowds of merrymakers descend upon Gridania, dreams of decorated eggs dancing in their heads. But more than any other, it is Jihli Aliapoh's dream─a vision blessed by the Twelve Archons─which will chart the course for this year's celebrations. Adventurers are encouraged to lend a hand in the festival preparations, for who better to handle the unexpected...? * Time: 20 March, 2018 - 2 April, 2018 * Rewards: ** Minion: Motley Egg ** Furnishing: Hatching-tide Banner ** Items: Spriggan Chocolate, Magicked Prism (Hatching-tide) * Achievement: "Eggsit Stage Left" * Official 2018 website 2019 Join the shell-ebration!! Hatching-tide will soon make its return to Eorzea! The city-states and residential districts have been dressed once more in vibrant colors and striking decorations for the occasion. With each celebration based on Jihli Aliapoh's mysterious dreams, what lies in store this year? * Time: 9 April, 2019 - 22 April, 2019 * Rewards: ** Gear: Spriggan Set ** Furnishing: Archon Egg Pile, Eggcentric Crown Roast, Eggcentric Chocolate Cake * Achievement: "Eggspedia" * Official 2019 website Trivia * The rewards of the 2011 and 2012 editions reappeared in the 2014 edition, after the game's relaunch. Category:Events in Final Fantasy XIV